Dragons in the Pirate World
by Monkey pie225
Summary: When both fist and third generation slayers, along with their exceeds, get transported to the One Piece world they end up meeting the Straw Hats. Now they all set out to find out how to get back to Earthland. NaLu, LuNa, GaLe, RoWen, ZoRo, HapCar, Sting x Yukino
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY! I SHOULDN'T BE STARTING A NEW FANFIC WHEN I HAVE 3 THAT I NEED TO BE WORKING ON AND 1 TO FINISH, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Natsu and Luffy: NEVER!

Lucy and Nami: YOU TWO SHUT UP! *smacks them on the head*

Monkey: But really, I personally think I'm being a jackass by making more and not updating.

Lucy: Oh well.

Nami: Sucks for you. By the way, why did you want to do an Xover with our series?

Monkey: Because both your series have a lot of characters that are alike. It's my favorite series Xover. And I'm a NaLu and LuNa shipper, so yeah. What sucks for you four is that for the people that make yuri and yaoi can also think of that as yuri and yaoi.

Nami: For saying that, I'm charging you 100,000,000.

Moneky: Nope. Now can you two please get those two idiots over here so you can do the disclaimer. *points to fighting Natsu and Luffy*

Lucy & Nami: Hey idiots! Stop it and get your butts over here before we kick them.

Natsu and Luffy: Yes sir!

All four: Monkey Pie225 doesn't own Fairy Tail or One Piece.

Monkey: Good. Now let's begin.

Prologue: What the hell just happened!?

It was another noisy day in the noisiest guild to ever exist, Fairy Tail. If you go inside you will find Natsu and Gajeel having a glaring contest. Usually they would be fighting for some stupid...if there even is a reason to begin with. They would also end up dragging other guild members into the fight until Erza would stop them by beating the crap out of them.

Now the thing is that Erza went on a mission and that would usually that would mean that the whole inside of the guild would be unrecognizable, but it was shockingly in tact. The reason that these two dragon slayers weren't at each other's throughts at the moment was because of the two girl next to them. That's right, their love-...their girlfriend-...okay, okay. Their secret crushes that they didn't even know they had a crush on because they are to dumb to realize it.

Anyways, Lucy had threatened to not let Natsu stay at her house every time he barged in...which was every day. Now you must be wondering what the petite little bookworm had threatened the big bad iron dragon slayer with. Well it was that she wouldn't talk to him for a whole month. You would think that a little threat like that would have no effect on him, but then you would be dead wrong. The last time she had done something like this, Gajeel was practically begging her to talk to him again. Suffice to say, that trick works wonders with him.

Now enough of my boring narration. (Because no one likes my narration *sob sob*) Let's go be nosy people and see what the girls are talking about.

"Lu-chan, the ending was amazing! The way the main character swept the girl off her feet! Oh how I wish that would happen to me." The bluenette said with a dreamy look. "You know, you've gotten better with your stories."

"Thanks Levy-chan! And we both know that he isn't the type to swep you off your feet. He's more of the kind to toss you over his shoulder, walk away and not give you a reason for doing so." The blond said, looking at her friend then at the guy next to her, back at her and started to giggle.

"Lu-chan! You're such a meanie!" Levy exclaimed, blushing madly. "At least I don't write about what I wish my crush would do to me!"

"W-what are you talking a-abou? Don't be ridiculous, Levy-chan!" But even she couldn't hide her blush. "Aha! So you admit you have a crush on him!" She said, pointing to the girl.

Unbeknown to them, the two idi- I mean men next to them had heard what they had said and started to get mad. Before they could do or say anything, Wendy had come over to their table.

After the daimatou enbu had ended and all the guilds had joined together to beat the dragons, the three had become even closer to each other, even if they don't show it. So close to the point that if the two older mages caught someone staring at the younger one for to long, they would send a glare that literally scares them shitless.

"Hi there Lucy-san, Levy-san, Gajeel-san, Natsu-san!" She said cheerfully. She got a nod from Gajeel, a 'yo' from Natsu and a 'hello/hi' from the girls. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Crushes." The two girls said together while the guys just frowned. Smirking evilly to each other, the girls continued. "Speaking of crushes, how is Romeo?"

The little sky dragon just blushed madly and looked away in embarrassment while girls laughed and the were smirking. The thing is, since the two knew Romeo and knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Wendy, so they approved.

"Hey Luce, let's take a job~~" Natsu whined.

"Hm. Sure. Why not. You guys wanna come? Gray and Erza aren't here, so it'll be kinda lonely with just me, Natsu and Happy." Lucy said, not noticing Natsu look a little down.

"No. It's okay, Lu-chan. Me, Gajeel and Lily are already going on a mission later." Levy said, looking at the blond. "Maybe Wendy and Carla can go." She added looking at the smaller girl.

"Sorry, but both of us are already going with Romeo-kun on a mission." After she had finished saying that she regretted it right away. Right after that came out of her mouth, the others started giggling and chuckling.

"I guess we have to have 'the talk' with the gaki, eh Salamander?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

""It would appear so. Oh Romeo~~~" Natsu called as all of them started laughing like crazy.

Hearing his name being called, Romeo got up and went over to the table. "Hey there, Natsu-nii, mina."

"So Romeo-kun, I hear you're going on a mission with Wendy and Carla. Is that true?" Levy asked, trying to hold in her giggles. Finally getting what they were saying, he blushed as badly as Wendy, if not worse.

"W-well yeah." He said with his voice cracking.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! His voice cracked! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all started laughing even more.

Getting an evil idea, Romeo smirked as he started to speak. "Oh yeah? I heard that you and Lucy-nee are going on a mission." Said two just blushed as Gajeel started laughing even harder. "And you are going with Levy, Gajeel." With that, he also shut up. Then both he and Wendy started to laugh with the others blushing.

**LINE BREAK**

After awhile, Natsu had picked out a job for them to take. As they were about to leave, Natsu and Happy disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hearing two more poofs, Lucy turned to see Wendy, Gajeel and their exceeds were also gone.

The guild was quiet for a while, until Lucy finally broke it. "What the hell just happened!?" Yet she got no answer.

_**End Chapter**_

Moneky: Sorry that it was short, but the next chapters will defiantly be longer.

Natsu: Are you sure?

Monkey: I'm not gonna start with this. Please remember to review on your thoughts. Have a good life. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: And here chappy dos.

Lucy: ?

Monkey: I watched an episode of the funimation dubbed One Piece and Robin used cien fleur and the was she said her attack was funny. She said "Cien Fleur. With a flip." It was funny when I heard it. Like when Nami called Kalifa a bitch. It all depends on how they say it.

Lucy:...

Monkey: I also watched Stong World and Priestess of the Phoenix yesterday in dub.

Nami: Are we going to start this chapter any time soon?

Monkey: Maybe~~~

Nami: I could always use Thunderbolt Tempo.

Monkey: Fine. Do the disclaimer and we'll start.

L&N: Monkey doesn't own either anime/manga.

Monkey: Good. Now let us begin said story that I am pencils about not going coco for coco puffs or else the witch doctor might eat the-

Lucy: Let's just start.

Chapter 2: Gaming Dragon

Finally coming to their senses, the guild started to look all around for the missing slayers and their exceeds. While this was happening, Lucy, Levy and Romeo were the most worried. Lucy was the most worried, remembering what had happened in Edolas.

'Natsu. Please be okay.'

**LINE BREAK**

After magically proofing out of the guild, the six Fairy Tail wizards found themselves falling from the sky. Before any of them could say anything, they all heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

They all turned and saw the twin dragons and their exceeds falling next to them.

"Oh. You guys are falling too?" Natsu asked, oh so casually, looking as if this was normal. Even Gajeel, Wendy and the exceeds were looking calm as they fell.

"Yeah. Wait! Why aren't you guys freaking out!?" Sting yelled out.

"Why should we?" Gajeel asked. "We have our exceeds, or did you forget?" He said as Lily sprouted his wings and the others did the same.

"Tsk. Whatever."

"Um...I have a question. What happened and where are we?" Wendy asked, looking at the older slayers.

"Me, Rogue, Lector and Fro were going on a mission when we suddenly end up falling from the sky!" Sting yelled, getting mad that he didn't know what happened.

"There is an land down there." Rogue pointed out as they started to fly down. "We could ask them."

**LINE BREAK**

We find the Straw Hats waiting to see of their captain had excepted a challenge. As they heard a gun shot, they all had diffrent things on their minds.

"That means...!?"

"He excepted it..."

"Perfect..."

"Interesting..."

"Challenge...AXCEPTED~~~~~!"

As the Foxy pirates were celebrating and Nami was freaking out, no one noticed the ten figures coming from the sky.

**LINE BREAK**

As they came closer to the ground, the wizards saw a big ship with people having a little celebration and someone freaking out on the land. As they landed, all eyes were on them.

.

.

"Yo."

.

.

"Hello."

.

After an awkward silence, the Straw Hats, minus Robin, decided to break it. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

Pointing upwards, they answered. "The sky." Causing everyone to either face fault or sweat-drop.

"What the hell kind of answer is that!?" They yelled.

"You guys are ones to talk." Robin said with a smirk. "After all, we came from the sky as well." The rest of them just agreed.

"Um...Excuse me, but where are we?" Wendy asked, looking at Robin.

"We are on an island on the Grand Line." She saw that they were all confused.

Turning their heads to the side, they asked at the same time. "The what?"

After explaining about the Grand Line, the One Piece and Davy Back fights (because I put the word lazy to shame) she saw that only four of them understood what she had said.

"It's like a tournament." Rogue said as the ones who didn't understand had their mouths open in an 'O' shape.

**LINE BREAK**

"Damn you!"

"This is all your fault!"

"Guys! All we need to do is win!" Luffy said as his face was being squished between Nami and Usopp's fists. "When we win, we can get a shipwright too!" He added as Usopp just yelled that they wouldn't want anyone from that crew. Looking at the new people, he asked the question that had pooped into his mind. "Who are these people?"

"They're people...and cats that flew from the sky." Robin answered.

"Hello. My name is Wendy Marvell, and this is Carla."

"Hm."

"Yo. I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"My name is Gajeel Redfox, and this is Pantherlily."

"Hello."

"Name's Sting Eucliffe, and this little guy is Lector!"

"Hi there!"

"Rogue Cheney and Frosch."

"Hi."

After explaining their situation, all of them agreed that it would be better to stay with the Straw Hats.

**LINE BREAK**

"The games are racing, sports and combat." Zoro said, looking at the paper. "I'll take combat."

"What!? No! I want to fight!" Luffy and Natsu yelled.

"No. Let me! My legs are ichy already!" Sanji said, shoving the two aside.

"It's decided then. I'll turn our listings in." Robin said, walking to the stage.

**ROUND 1: DONUT RACE**

**CONTESTANTS: USOPP, NAMI, NICO ROBIN AND WENDY MARVELL**

"Actually, I just remembered that I have 'Die-if-I-enter-a-boat race syndrome'..."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, NEITHER, BUT YOU NEED TO TOUGHEN UP!"

"We got lucky that more people showed up."

"I'll help in any way I can!"

**ROUND 2: GROGGY RING**

**CONTESTANTS: GAJEEL REDFOX, NATSU DRAGNEEL, CHOPPER, ZORO AND SANJI**

"Don't get in my way!"

"That's my line!"

"Gihi! This otta be good!"

"I'll do my best!"

"I'm all fired up!"

**ROUND 3: COMBAT**

**CONTESTANT: MONKEY D. LUFFY**

"YEAH~~~~!"

**LINE BREAK**

"FIRST UP, IT'S THE OBSTACLE COURSE AROUND THE ISLE, DONUT RACE!" The announcer yelled into the transponder snail. "YOU ARE GIVEN 2 OARS AND 3 BARRELS TO MAKE YOUR CANOE! YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED IF YOU USE ANY OTHER ITEMS!" Getting to work, the participants finished making their rides. "NOW FOR SOME INTRODUCTIONS! THERE'S NAMI, THE NAVIGATOR, USOPP, THE SNIPER, NICO ROBIN, THE ARCHAEOLOGIST AND ONE OF THE NEWEST MEMEBERS, WENDY MARVELL! THE BOAT THEY WOL BE USING IS 'THE BARREL DRAGON'!"

"Hey~~~ That orange haired girl is cute!"

"I want to play with the dark haired chick!"

"Of course we won't even consider the male!"

"That little girl don't look so bad either!"

.

.

.

.  
><strong>CRASH<br>BAM  
>SMASH<strong>

.  
>"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Almost all of the mages and Luffy were laughing their asses off as Gajeel had gotten the stage that was there and totaled it over over the guys' heads. All of the other people just thought the same thing.<p>

'Demon...'

"Did we forget that the he and the pink haired one are slightly protective of her?" Lily said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"NOW REPRESENTING TEAM FOXY...SHE IS OUR SWEETHEART, PORCH!"

"Leave it to me~~~!" She said with a wink.

"IN ASSISTANCE ARE KAPOUTI, THE SWORDFISH AND MOUNDA, THE STAR-SHARK! THEIR SHIP IS THE CUTIE WAGON~~~!"

"Wait a minute...they have a fish on their team!" Nami yelled, pointing to the shark.

'You have a dragon on yours.' The mages thought.

"Yeah, so? There's no rules that disallow a fish crew!" Porch countered.

"Burry them, Poch, honey~~~!"

"Kick their asses~~~!"

"GO WENDY! BLOW 'EM AWAY!" Natsu yelled the loudest.

"BOTH TEAMS GET READY~~~!"

"I will make you sink."

"Bring it on!"

"AND NOW...WHAT WE ARE ALL WAITING FOR...THE WINNER WILL BE GREETED BY CELEBRATION AND THE LOSER BY THE DEEP COLD SEE! IT'S THE DAVY BACK FIGHT! THE FIRST ROUND, THE DONUT RACE, IS ABOUT TO START! BOTH TEAMS ARE BEHIND THE STARTING LINE!" The announcer yelled, blasting in their eardrums. "BUT FIRST...THE OBJECTIVE: IT'S SIMPLE. JUST GO AROUND THE ISLAND ONCE! OH. AND BY THE WAY...GUNS, CANNONS, SWORDS...ALL WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED! IF YOU DON'T LOKE IT, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A PIRATE!"

"What kind of boat-race is this?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Usopp, if any of the ladies get hurt, I'll slice you up and feed you to the fishes!" Sanji yelled from the land.

"DONT'T LOSE! NAMI, ROBIN, USOPP, WENDY!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm so excited." Chopper said.

"GO WENDY! SHOW THEM WHAT FAIRY TAIL CAN DO!" Natsu yelled.

"Hehehe. Those fools. We always use the rules to our advantage!" Foxy said. This got Rouge's attention. "Do you think that this race will last more than five minutes, Hambog?"

"Pu pu pu. Nope. Pu pu pu."

"Stop talking and start the race! We're going to win!" Nami exclaimed impatiently.

"So we can win by destroying our opponents..." Robin said slyly.

"Um. I'll leave that to you." Usopp said, getting ready.

"I can help whenever." Wendy said with determination in her eyes.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Look they are bluffing~~~" Porch said.

"Let them bluff all they want, a Porch-chan. We will sink them in three minutes. Right, Mounda!?" Kapouti said, looking at the shark.

"Shark!"

"RACERS CATCH!" The announcer threw something down and they saw that it was an eternal post. "USE THESE ETERNAL POSTS, SO YOU DON'T GET LOST!"

"Lost?"

"REMEMBER NOT TO GO TO FAR FROM THE ISLAND AND GOOD LUCK!"

"Leave the island? Why would we do that? The shortest route is along the coast." Nami said, looking at Usopp.

"No. It won't be that easy." He answered, shaking his head.

"EVERYBODY!"

"Why not!?"

"We have to leave the island as soon as the race starts." Usopp said.

"READY~~~~"

"Why!?"

"DONUT!" As he finished saying that, the Foxy pirates started launching cannonballs at the opposing team. "THE TWO SHIPS CHARGE FOWRAD SIMULTANEOUSLY! AT THE SAME TIME, THE FOXY PIRATES ENGAGE IN SUPPORT FIRE! THE BARREL DRAGON GOT BLASTED AWAY AND THE CUTIE WAGON TAKES THE LEAD!"

"Go! Charge Mounda!" Porch yelled.

"Yeehaa!"

"They are breaking the rules! The audience shouldn't be able to attack!" Nami yelled as they were sent flying.

"T-turn! Turn! We are going to turn over!" Usopp yelled.

"Excuse me! Ill be taking the lead, don't sink so fast though! Let's have some fun~~~" Porch said, waving back at them.

"Phew. We're safe." Nami's joy was cut short by Robin.

"Not yet. There is something flying our way." She said calmly as the three looked up to see...

"WHERE DID THEY GET A BOULDER FROM!"

"Hehehe. Sink."

"It must be from the audience again!" Nami said. As the boulder came closer, it exploded. Looking up, they all saw a stream of fire going through the giant rocks. "What the hell was that!?" Everyone turned to see that the stream was coming from Natsu's mouth.

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled as Natsu stopped the attack.

"Now who threw that?" He turned with an evil aura. When no one answered, he started to beat them all up.

"Hahahaha! I like these guys! Hahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. The others just sighed and turned back to the race.

"Good! We're catching up!" Nami said.

"They had a head start too!" Usopp said.

"Let's cut them off at the next turn!"

"Kapouti, show them your Fishman karate." Porch said, looking at the Fishman.

"Sure thing! **Sea Splitter!**" He yelled as he chopped the sea, sending a blast straight at them.

"I'll take care of this!" Wendy said, getting in front of the ship.

"Wendy!? Get away from there!" Nami yelled. She just stood there and took in a big breath.

"**Tenryū no Hōkō!**" She let out the breath and the tornado-like blast clashed with the chop. After a few seconds, it destroyed it and went straight for the opposing ship, hitting it. The Cutie Wagon was sent off course and let them get ahead.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Nice going, Wendy!" Happy yelled.

"How did she do that!?" Some person front he Foxy pirates exclaimed.

"You guys underestimate us. She's not just a little girl." Cara said. "She's the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Go you guys!" Luffy yelled.

"That was awesome, Wendy!" Nami yelled. "Now let's won this race!"

"Yeah!"

_**End chapter**_

Monkey: Chapter 3: done.

Natsu: Why does Wendy get to do something!?

Monkey: For one, she's my favorite Dragon Slayer. Second, because I personally like Sky Dragon Slayer magic more than the others.

Wendy: Thank you, Author-san.

Monkey: You're welcome, Wendy. Anyways, I'll probably switching from English to Japanese for the attacks. It depends on if I like the Japanese names better or not. So, until next time, bye bye.

Wendy: Goodbye.

Natsu: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey: SUMIMASEN, MINA-SAMA!

Nami: You're too damn loud!

Lucy: Shut up!

Monkey: *in emo corner* Lucy-chan and Nami-chan are mad at me.

N&L: Baka.

Natsu: Alright! I finally get to do something!

Gajeel: Gihi! More like I get to wreck stuff.

Sanji: Shut up! *goes to girls with hearts for eyes* Nami-swa~n! Lucy-chwa~n.

Zoro: Can we just start this stupid chapter!?

Monkey: This stupidity was brought to you by the mages of Fairy Tail and the crew members of the Straw Hat pirates. Now please enjoy this commercial break. *bow*

Everyone: HELL NO! *starts to chase author*

Wendy: *sweat-drop* Monkey-san doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Chopper: Or One Piece.

Monkey: HELP ME!

**Chapter 3**: More come through

Everyone from the Foxy Porates were in shock to see a little girl do something like that to such a string member from their crew. All the while the Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Sting and Lector were going crazy with the cheering. But first let's see what's happening on the water.

"Hurry, Kapouti! Use it again!" Porch yelled as the Fishman got ready to attack again.

'Not this time.' Robin thought as she crossed her arms. "**Ocho Fleur!**" Two arms sprouted out of his shoulders, two on his armpits, two on his hips and two on his butt cheeks.

"What is this!?" He questioned as he stared to lean back.

"**Flip!**" The next thing they knew, Kapouti was flipped back and ended up head butting Mounda.

"Good job, Robin! Now we're even further in the lead!" Nami said.

**LINE BREAK**

"Oh yeah! They're in the lead!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!"

"Awesome! Kick their ass!" Luffy yelled. Neither of them noticed Foxy and Hambog walked away.

"Hm. Hey, Pantherlily." Rogue said, getting the exceeds attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you follow those two?" He said, gesturing to the two that were leaving. "I don't trust them."

"Sure." He sprouted his wings and started following them.

"Those newbies are getting better at this." Foxy said as he watched the Barrel Dragon leave his team behind. "Come on, Hambog. Let's show off our talents!"

"Yes, Boss!" The giant gorilla said.

* * *

><p>"THE RACE JUST STARTED, AND IT'S ALREADY A MESS INSIDE AND OUTSIDE THE COURT!" The announcer yelled into his snail. "BUT THAT IS WHAT THE DONUT RACE IS ALL ABOUT! IN THE LEAD IS THE BARREL DRAGON AND THE CUTIE WAGON IS RIGHT BEHIND IT! THE GAME HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!"<p>

"Look! It's a breeze dial!" Usopp exclaimed as he yelled the shell out.

"Good idea! Use it, quick!" Nami said back.

"What's a breeze dial?" Wendy asked, looking at Robin.

"It's a shell that has wind inside of it and can blow it out." The archeologist explained.

"So...like Wind magic?" Wendy said. Robin just nodded her head, thinking it's the same thing. Usopp put the shell in the water and it release some air...only to get them hardly anywhere. "Kind of slow, isn't it?"

"Get back to rowing, idiot!" Nami yelled as Usopp yelled back at her.

'She reminds me of Lucy-san.' Wendy thought with a smile. That's when they saw the Cutie Wagon go past them.

"Hey, Wendy! Can you do that breath thing again, but do it from the back?" Usopp asked.

"Um...Okay." She sucked in another breath, but tried to put more power into it. "**Tenryū no Hōkō!**" She released the breath and they sped past the Cutie Wagon so fast that it made some waves, knocking Kapouti out of the boat and in to the water.

"That was amazing. We passed right passed them!" Robin said.

"Hehe. Thank you." The small slayer said bashfully.

"All that power from just one attack!" Usopp said in amazement. "This is great! Even if it only lasts a short time. The speed boost is great!"

"Ah! Get back to rowing! They're catching up!" Nami yelled as they all grabbed paddles.

"Mounda, charge!" Porch yelled as the shark sped off to catch up. "I don't know how you did that, but we will never lose!"

"They passed up! Now we have to catch up again!" Nami yelled.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! THE UNDEFEATED CUTIE WAGON ACTUALLY LOST HER LEAD TWICE!" The announcer yelled.

* * *

><p>"IT SEEMS THAT THE BARREL DRAGON HAS A SECRET WEAPON TO BOOST IT SPEED!" He yelled through the snail as everyone else heard it. "THE RACE KS GETTING MORE AND MORE INTERESTING! GO PORCH!"<p>

"Yeah! Go guys! Go Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye! Win!" Happy yelled.

"How is this possible...?" The Foxy Pirates thought.

"Like I said, don't underestimate us." Carla said with a smug look.

"For thinks so too." The frog-costume wearing cat said.

'I'm still wondering what that guy and the gorilla are planning.' Rouge thought as he listened with the others.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! So what if you went passed us for a short moment. It won't happen again!" Kapouti said as he turned around. That's when he saw a line of hands connecting from the Barrel Dragon to the cutie wagon. "What the...!"<p>

"How's that?" Robin asked.

"Great, Robin! That will simplify things!" Nami said. The Fishman got mad and tried to cut the hands, but Robin just retracted them, making him fall in the ocean.

"Wendy." Usopp said.

"She'll tire herself out if she keeps using that." Robin said.

"It's fine. I can use it a lot more times." She said as she headed for the back. That's when they all saw something they didn't expect.

"THE MOAT DIFFICULT CHALLANGES OF THE COURT ARE JUST AHEAD!" They saw that it was a bunch of large coral with small whirlpools around each of the bases. "THE FIRST IS THE 'LONG CORAL' AREA! THEN IT IS THE TERRIFYING 'LONG WHIRLPOOL,' FOLLOWED BY THE 'LONG GAP'! HOW WILL THESE TEAMS CONQUER THE CHALLENGES!?" That's when they saw something on land. "AH!? THAT IS...THERE IS SO EONE ON THE ISLAND!"

"BOSS!?"

"RIDING THE AMAZING RUNNER, HAMBOG, IT'S...THE GENIUS OF TRICKERY, THE NATURAL ENEMY OF RULES, IT'S OUR INFAMOUS BOSS! FOXY THE SILVER FOX!"

* * *

><p>"It's been two hours and there's no sign of them anywhere." Levy said as she and Lucy sat at one of the tables.<p>

"It's okay. We'll find out what happened to them. You never know. Maybe they're off having fun somewhere." Lucy said, trying to cheer up her friend. That's when the guild doors opened and everyone saw that it was a familiar celestial mage. "Yukino?"

"Lucy-sama!" She said as she ran up to the table. "Something strange has happened. Sting-sama, Rouge-sama, Lector-sama and Frosch-sama just disappeared with a poof and haven't returned for two hours." The white haired girl said in a small panic. "I came here to see if anything has happened to Natsu-sama and the others,."

"Okay, just calm down." Lucy said as she tried to calm her friend.

"Oi, mina! I found someone who looks suspicious here!" Cana said as he dragged some cloaked person into the guild hall.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"It looks like you're missing three dragon slayers." The cloaked person said. The person then had a sword to his neck and could feel a dark aura the guild.

"Talk. Now. Who are you and what do you know?" The S-class mage said.

"Now why would I do that?" That's when he saw Lucy, Levy, Yukino and Romeo among the crowd. "Well it looks like I've found them." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Before Erza could get an answer, the cloaked person mumbled some more stuff and the four started to glow. "What are you doing!?" It was too late because the four of them were gone with a poof.

"Have fun."

* * *

><p>"IN THE SECOND ROUND, THE GROGGY RING, EACH TE-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" The announce yelled.<p>

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oi, that sounds like...!" They all looked up and saw four figures falling from the sky. "It's Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he saw the blond.

"And Yukino!" Sting yelled.

"Levy and Romeo are with them!" Happy said.

"Oi...Don't they look like they're coming in a little too fast...?" Gajeel said as they all looked closer and saw the four of them falling fast. Lucy and Yukino we hugging each other and yelling as Romeo had his head on Levy's chest as she screamed, he couldn't really breath.

"We need to catch them!" Lily said as he, Carla and Happy flew up. They were getting closer and when they got to the group...they missed and the four were still falling. "...Well we just have to rely on the others."

"I've gotcha!" Natsu and Stong yelled as they stuck their arms in the air. The girls, and Romeo, came slamming down onto the land.

"Ow." Lucy said as she rubbed her head. "That hurt." She heard a muffled voice and looked under herself to see Natsu. "Kya! Sorry, Natsu!" She said as she jumped off.

"It's fine. I've been through worse." He said with a grin as he got up. "How are the others?" They looked around and saw Yukino helping Sting up and both Levy and Romeo getting off of Gajeel. "How the heck are you guys here?"

"I don't know. After you guys disappeared we were looking all over for you guys when Yukino ran in saying that Sting, Rouge and their exceeds disappeared too. That's when Cana found some person with a cloak and the next we know we are falling from the sky." The blond explained. She then noticed that there were a lot of other people there. She quickly hid behind Natsu. "Who are they!?"

"Oh. Guys, these are our friends." Natsu said. "This is Lucy, Levy, Romeo and Yukino." Natsu said.

"Hi." Lucy said.

"Hello." Yukino and Levy said with a small bow.

"Hey." Romeo said. The others just introduced themselves and told them the situation.

"I see. So whenever one crew loses then they get to pick a member from the other crew and take them." Levy said, summarizing it. Romeo was busy comforting Wendy on the loss.

"That's right."

"I have a question." They all turned their attention to the shadow slayer. "Why didn't you use Libra, Pisces or any of your spirits?" He asked, looking from Yukino to Lucy.

"Well _sorry_ that we were too busy screaming and trying to find out what the hell happened to get our keys." Lucy said with an irritated look. She then sighed and turned back to Natsu. "So I'm guessing you guys are also in this thing?"

"Yup! Me and Gajeel are in the next one!" Natsu said happily.

"Can we get on with this now?" Foxy said with annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up, split head. I was talking to, my friend." Natsu said, making the man go into depression.

"WELL THERE'S NO TIME LIKE THE PRESEENT, SO LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE SECOND MATCH!" The announcer yelled.

"YEAH!"

**_End Chapter_**

Monkey: I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm sorry that it was short. I was going to make it longer, but I just wanted to give you guys an update, sorry. *bows*

Natsu: I didn't get to do anything!

Monkey: You're welcome.

Natsu: Hey!

Monkey: Shut up. You get to do stuff in the next chapter. Happy?

Natsu: Well yeah, but...

Lucy: Lucy Kick! *kicks Natsu in head*

Natsu: What was that for!?

Lucy: I was bored.

Monkey: I just love the woman of both animes...most of them...the ones that can kick ass and aren't asses themselves.


End file.
